


Christmas time at the Rossi's

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi, Greenwood and Hotchner familes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas time at the Rossi's and they are busy decorating for it. The Greenwoods host Christmas Eve at their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decorating the house

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. But I haven't thought of anything before today.

Dave and his stepchildren get out the Christmas decorations out of the attic to decorate the inside of the house. Then they go into the garage and get the decorations to decorate the outside of the house. Then Dave and his stepchildren decorate the outside of the house first. Then they come in to get warm and Erin makes them hot chocolate to drink. Then that night after the children went to bed Erin and Dave put up the Christmas tree. But, just put the lights and garland on the tree and wait for the children to put on the ornaments in the tree. Then the next day the children put the ornaments on the tree while Dave and Erin went shopping as a surprise for them. When Dave and Erin return from shopping they walk into the living room and see the ornaments on the tree. Then Dave makes pizza for dinner. Dave to start early that morning to make the dough and the sauce for the pizza. After they got back from shopping Dave puts the dough on a cookie sheet to make Sicilian pizza, then puts the sauce and mozzarella cheese on and puts it in the oven. Then when the pizza is done Dave gets the pizza out of the oven and cuts it with a pizza cutter. Then he announces that dinner is ready. Then they turn in for the night and get some sleep for the next day.


	2. Christmas Eve at the Greenwoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin, Dave and their children go to the Greenwoods for Christmas Eve.

Early in the day Annie calls Dave and asks him to bring the fish for Christmas Eve dinner. He says that he would do it. Erin, Dave and their children go to the family mass on Christmas Eve. Then they go to the Greenwoods. Once it gets closer to the younger children going to bed Erin and Dave give them one present to open before bed. Dave had Erin grab the pajamas before they left the house. Then they fall asleep watching a movie before they went up to Jesse's room. So before they leave they ask Jesse to help get them to the car. Jesse says sure. He asks if it OK with his parents if he could come over and help them with the children. They say sure and tells him to go ask his parents. They say sure bring a pair of pajamas just in case it gets to be really late. Annie gives him something to open when he gets to his aunt's and uncle's house. So Jesse reports to Erin and Dave and tells them what his mom said. So Jesse follows them in his car to their house. Once they get there all of them get the children up to their rooms and Jesse puts what his mom gave him before he left the house in the guest bedroom. Once Erin and Dave start to wrap presents they realize that they are going to need Jesse over night to help them with the children. Dave comes up from the basement to ask Jesse if he will stay the night with them. He says sure he would do that. Then Elizabeth wakes up due to a nightmare while her parents are wrapping presents so Jesse goes up to Elizabeth's room and asks her what the nightmare was about. She says it was about Santa bringing her coal for Christmas. Jesse asks her if she has been a good girl all year. She says yes. So Jesse tells her not to worry about that.


	3. Christmas Day at the Rossi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in the morning everyone wakes up to see that Santa came during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter of the story!

At eight o'clock in the morning the children go in and wake Erin and Dave up. Then Erin and Dave go down to see if Santa came during the night. They go to the bottom of the stairs and say it is ok to come down. So Jesse and his little cousins walk down the stairs. After they open the presents they have breakfast. Then at two o'clock on the afternoon Erin's other children, the Greenwoods and the Hotchners come over for Christmas. Then they pass out more presents then they have dinner. The they have dessert and coffee. Then the Hotchners leave first. Then a little while later the Greenwoods leave. Them the children get ready for bed. Then Dave and Erin turn in for the night.


	4. New Year's Eve at the Hotchners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Aaron host the Greenwoods and the Rossis and the Strauss children for New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought about this chapter last night. Writing it now because I was tired when I went up to bed.

Aaron does the preparing for the party. While Beth does the cleaning for the party. Meanwhile at the Rossi household the Strauss children arrive. Her oldest child says that they brought their own car. Then they get into the cars and drive over to the Greenwoods to pick them up Annie, Glenn and Jesse get into the car with Dave, Erin, Elizabeth, Katherine and David Jr. While Elvis gets in with his cousins from his aunt's first marriage. Then they drive over to the Hotchner's. Then after they get there Beth lets them in. Once they are inside the party starts. Everyone is talking and laughing while the children play. Then the adults along with Erin's other children start playing the game of things. They are all laughing having a good time. Then about 11:30 they turn on ABC to watch the ball drop. Once the ball drops they all wish each other a Happy New Year. Then they all get ready for bed since everyone brought their pajamas with them to sleep in. The next morning they all have breakfast there and then they leave.


	5. New Year's outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Chuck E Cheese for a while.

They go to Chuck E Cheese for a while so the children could play. Once they were done they went home and got ready to go out to dinner. Jesse and Elvis watch the children while their parents go out to dinner at a fancy restarunt. So about ten o'clock Aaron gets a call about a case so he and Dave need to leave to get to the office. So Dave has the limo drop them off at the office. Then the limo goes back to the restarunt to get the others. Then the limo drops everyone back Dave and Erin's. Beth always has spare clothes on her for when Aaron is out of town. So Erin gets a call from Dave to let her know that they are headed out of town. So when Erin hangs up with Dave. She tells Beth that their men are headed out of town. So she asks Beth if she, Jack and Aaron Jr. want to spend the night and head home in the morning. She says sure. Then the next morning Beth takes Jack to school. Then she heads home. Erin calls Beth to see if everything is ok. Beth says that she feels someone watching them. So Erin tells her to call Annie. Then once Erin and Beth hang up she calls Annie. Annie picks up and asks Beth what is wrong so Beth explains she feels someone watching her. Annie says she is on her way. Then when it is time to get Jack from school Beth and Annie along with Aaron Jr. go to get him together. Later before Annie leaves she calls Jesse to come over and spend the night with Beth and her children. Jesse says yes he would. So Jesse goes over with clothes.


End file.
